Knuckle Bine
Knuckle Bine (ナックル=バイン, Nakkuru Bain) is a Beast HunterHunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 201 and Morel's apprenticeHunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 200. Personality Despite appearing to be an aggressive gangster, Knuckle is very compassionate and easily moved to tears.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 203 Knuckle gets along well with animals and is compelled to protect the helplessHunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 202, taking care of abandoned pets even in the midst of a genocide. Sympathetic to a fault, though he possesses strength, Knuckle does not have the qualities necessary to be an effective warrior.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 205 His soft heart also makes him gullible and an easy target for deception. Simultaneously, he often ends up saving the lives of those whom he wishes to help by sacrificing his own mission. Plot Chimera Ant arc Knuckle is first introduced as one of the assassins sent by Netero to take down Gon and Killua in order to gain entrance into NGL.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 200 After meeting the boysHunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 203, he indulges in training them every night for a month by allowing Gon to spar with him after doing his Ren trainingHunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 205. At the end of the month, he and Shoot McMahon defeat the kids and enter NGL to assist in exterminating the Chimera Ants.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 214 Knuckle participates in the extermination of Chimera Ants throughout the Republic of East Gorteau as well. He and Shoot McMahon are sent to take out Menthuthuyoupi, one of the three feared royal guards. Abilities & Powers Knuckle has demonstrated considerable physical combat skills, being able to fight enemies much stronger than him. He could have defeated Gon with only two blows if not for his kindness, which has often been said to be his greatest weakness. Due to his ability he has adapted a hit and away tactic together with Shoot against other Nen users, which consists in capturing or dealing the final blow after the target's Nen is sealed. Knuckle is very versatile, being able to successfully cooperate with various Hunters with completely different abilities and personalities. Despite being a good strategist, Knuckle is also hot-headed and very emotional, which can make him unable to stick to the plan. He claims to need four or five punches to get warmed upHunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 206. He has high battle experience, which can lead him to predict the next move of his opponent just by looking at the flow of their aura.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 207 Moreover, he is very well-liked by animals, which, according to Ging and his son, is proof of being a good Hunter.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 203 Enhanced strength: Gon stated that, although he had successfully blocked a punch from Knuckle with both his arms and Nen, he still felt its brunt in his whole body and understood that releasing Ken would result in him losing consciousness no matter where he was struck.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 206 Enhanced speed and reactions: Knuckle has proven himself to be fairly quick, easily avoiding most of Gon's and Menthuthuyoupi's attacks and leaving several afterimages in his confrontation with the former. He also managed to move behind Gon's back in a split second.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 207 Furthermore, he grew accustomed to Cheetu's astounding speed and was able to dodge or intercept some of his blows.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 221 Immense stamina: Knuckle is noted for his ability to run at full speed for an extremely long time, evading four police cars for a day and night when he had only just graduated from primary school. It is highly likely his endurance has increased after growing and learning Nen. Proficient in hand-to-hand combat: With his exact degree of skill in martial artistry being unknown, Knuckle is adept at close quarter combat, as shown in his fights against Gon. He fights using mainly his fists, but can deliver powerful kicks as well. Because of his mastery, Gon had to keep Ken active because he was unable to tell where Knuckle would hit and parry all his blows. Killua acknowledged his utter superiority to Gon in bare-handed fighting. Nen Being a pro Hunter and the disciple of a Single Star Pro Hunter, Knuckle is bound to have remarkable skills in Nen. His natural category is Emission, but he can mix it with Conjuration in the same ability; since Conjuration and Emission are opposite, it can be inferred he has excellent knowledge in the field. Other Skills '''Arithmetical Genius: '''Knuckle is also an arithmetical genius, being able to do very complicated calculations very fast and without errors.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 211 Trivia *Knuckle's name is a derivative of a commonly thrown baseball pitch known as the knuckleball; Shoot, Palm and Gyro are all similarly named. *The acronym for Knuckle's ability Individual Ren Suppressor (I.R.S.) is a parody of the Internal Revenue Service agency. *Knuckle bears a strong resemblance to Yu Yu Hakusho characters Kazuma Kuwabara and Yu Kaito. *Knuckle also bears a strong resemblance to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure character Josuke Higashikata. His rapid punch that he dealt to Menthuthuyoupi is also similar to an attack made by Josuke's stand Crazy Diamond. zh:拿酷戮 *Knuckle's A.P.R. and I.R.S. are both voiced by voice actress Tomoko Kaneda. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Hunter Category:Male characters Category:Nen users Category:Emitters